All Gone
by Virtex
Summary: Well, I can't tell whether to put this in Drama, Romance, or Action/Adventure because its all three! Anyway, it takes place between Trunks' first visit to the past and when he returns to fight Cell 3 years later, kind of an alternate universe story. Pleas


Dragonball Z and all related stuff belong to Akira Toriyama. This fanfic is written purely for entertainment-not to steal ideas or make money!  
  
All Gone  
  
By Virtex  
  
There were only a few places left on Earth that the Androids hadn't destroyed, and one was the Northern Capital Mall. Miari Trunks had managed to escape his enemies for one day so he could go Christmas shopping for his mother. He had taken his girlfriend June along. Trunks and June had been friends since childhood and had finally decided, after exploring each other's feelings, to begin dating. They had found that their relationship was much better when they started dating.   
  
Trunks stepped out of the hovercar first, holding the door open for June. She climbed out, smiling and looking around at the snow flakes gently drifting to the ground, creating a beautiful winter scene at the mall.   
  
It was too cold for Trunks to wear his usual black wife beater and jacket. He had put on a long blue trench coat with the Capsule Corporation logo on the right arm with a black button up shirt on under that.   
  
He grasped June's hand as they started towards the mall, admiring the scenery. Once again, he held the door open for her when they made it to the entrance. Inside, gentle Christmas music was playing, with ornaments, red and green wreaths, and garlin of all types high lighting the season.   
  
" So what do you think Bulma would like for Christmas?" Trunks asked June.   
  
" How about clothes? Maybe a new outfit? Or jewelry?"   
  
" I think she would probably like jewelry." Trunks said.   
  
They walked hand-in-hand for the jewelry store. This was the first time Trunks had truly been happy in a long time. Christmas always seemed to make him happy. He was also overjoyed that he and June were finally dating.   
  
The clerk in the jewelry store questioned them as they walked in, " Hi, may I help you?"   
  
" We're looking for something for my mother."   
  
" I think I have the perfect thing." The clerk ducked below the case for a minute and stood, holding a golden locket in his hand.   
  
Trunks and June both knew that the moment they'd seen the locket it was a great gift for Bulma.   
  
" I'll take it." Trunks handed the man some money.   
  
" I know a picture that would fit in there just right." June said.   
  
" Which one?"   
  
" The one with you and me and your mother." Trunks knew the one she was talking about. That picture would be the best thing to put in the locket. After all, June and Bulma were like mother and daughter. Maybe someday they would be related...  
  
They shopped around for a while, laughing and holding hands. Trunks' mind temporarily slipped away from thinking about the Androids and his terrible fate. They grabbed some food from a restaurant and sat down to eat in the food court.   
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion and a large chunk of ceiling collapsed. Everyone in the food court screamed. Trunks' face took on a dark expression. The Androids had come.   
  
Just as he had guessed, #17 and #18 hovered down from the hole in the ceiling. Snow swirled into the mall, whipping their hair around. People began recognizing them and ran away screaming. Trunks grabbed June and flew through the crowds of fleeing people, hiding behind a pillar, holding her body close to his. He cupped his hand over her mouth.   
  
Why couldn't the Androids leave him alone? Why couldn't he just lead a normal life?   
  
He could almost feel June's heart beating. He wasn't sure what to do: fight or hide. He could Super Saiyan now, so he stood a good chance. He didn't have his sword, though.   
  
He whispered into her ear, " Stay here. I'm going to fight." He gave her the bag containing the locket.   
  
" Please, don't get yourself killed!"   
  
He flashed her the best smile he could muster. " Don't worry about me."   
  
Trunks figured he would make a surprise entrance. He powered up, preparing for a makosen. He dove out from behind the pillar, firing ki rapidly.   
  
The Androids dodged or blocked his ki blasts. #17 remarked to 18, " Not this kid again."   
  
Trunks landed hard on his shoulder, still blasting away. He rolled to his feet, hiding behind a second pillar.   
  
" You can't hide." 18 said.   
  
She floated over to the pillar, turning to see he wasn't there.   
  
" YAA!" Trunks smashed his interlocked hands down on the back of her neck, sending her plummeting to the ground.   
  
17 side-kicked him from the back. He flew a few feet, straight into the punching arms of 18. He blocked her attacks, incidentally moving backwards towards 17. 17 punched him hard at the base of the spine. Trunks back flipped over 17, now having to block the punches and kicks of both.   
  
18 zanzokened (moving so fast you leave an after image) behind him, punching him. He hurdled towards 17, who kicked him under the chin.   
  
Trunks crashed into the ceiling, sticking for a few seconds. He fell down to the floor. He stood slowly, screaming and powering into Super Saiyan.   
  
" We better finish him off quickly, there were a lot of people in this mall." 18 said.   
  
" Okay. I'll take him, see if you can round up all the people."   
  
18 flew off. Trunks attacked 17, using punches, kicks, and ki blasts.   
  
All the while June was watching. She bit her lip nervously when he crashed to the ground.   
  
" C'mon Trunks, you can do it."   
  
17 calmly blocked all of the Saiyan's moves. With one swift kick, he sent Trunks through a pillar. Tons of cement and marble collapsed on the teenager. 17 followed up with a three minute long barrage of powerful energy bullets.   
  
" That'll teach you not to interfere with us for a bit." The male Android went to find his sister.   
  
" Trunks!" June ran from her hiding place. She pulled his unconscious body out of the rubble, cradling his head, hoping he wasn't dead.   
  
****  
  
Trunks awoke looking into the beautiful gray eyes of June. Bulma was standing next to her. Both women had worried looks on their faces.   
  
" You're finally awake." Bulma said.   
  
June hugged him.   
  
" How long was I out?"   
  
" Only a day. It wasn't as bad as that time with Gohan."   
  
Trunks remembered when he was thirteen, bad memories haunting him of Gohan. He tried pushing the thoughts out of his head.   
  
" Did the Androids destroy the mall?"   
  
" I'm afraid so."   
  
Trunks looked down shamefully. He eventually brought his head up. " Did you see my Christmas present for you?"   
  
" Yes. Sorry, I was too curious. I liked it very much."   
  
" Merry Christmas." Was all Trunks could say. He fell back into a deep sleep. He had terrible nightmares of Bulma and June's deaths. He was woken by something moving around. His eyes searched the dark room, when he felt a heat against his body. He saw, felt June climbing under the sheets of his bed, using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled.   
  
When he woke up the next day June was not there. He stood, feeling better. He found Bulma and June in the kitchen talking over some tea. They offered him some, and he accepted graciously.   
  
" Well, even though there's still two weeks until Christmas, I decided to give you your present now since I got yours to me." Bulma said.   
  
She led him into the living room where the Christmas tree was. There was a red and green box under it. He opened it, wondering what was inside. It turned out to be a new pair of boots.   
  
" I know that doesn't really compare with what you gave me, but I also knew that was what you wanted." Bulma said.   
  
Trunks hugged her. " Thank you."   
  
He tried his new boots on immediately. They fit perfect.   
  
Afterwards, Bulma turned on the radio to see if there was any news about the attack on the mall.   
  
" This just in-the North capital has been completely destroyed. Repeat: the North Capital has been completely destroyed."   
  
Trunks looked down at the ground again. It had been his fault. If he would've fought better at the mall, the Androids wouldn't have destroyed the capital.   
  
" There was nothing you could do. You weren't strong enough to fight the Androids." June tried to reassure him.   
  
" Scavengers are now plundering the remains of the city. It is total anarchy down there. The scavengers are killing the city's last survivors to get food from them!" The radio reported.   
  
" If there's anything you can do for the Northern Capital now its stop those scavengers." Bulma said.   
  
" You're right, mother. I will be back." Trunks changed into a new blue trenchcoat, for his other one was in shreds. He put on a black button up shirt under that and the usual baggy black pants.   
  
" Be careful." Both women said as he left.   
  
Trunks sped through the air towards the North capital, reaching it in a few minutes. The town was in ruins. The snow blanketing it had been stained crimson with blood. The city had lost its beauty and was now a bitter cemetery.   
  
He stopped gawking and landed. A group of scavengers was gathered next to a car near him, fighting over something. Trunks walked over to them and saw that it was a lolly-pop they were trying to pry from a small girl's hands.   
  
" Stop." He ordered, restraining one of the men.   
  
The scavenger whipped around and punched him. Trunks was hardly stunned. The other scavengers faced him, toting clubs, knives, and boards with nails stuck in them.   
  
" You don't want to fight me." Trunks said.   
  
The band of men only chuckled and began to surround him.   
  
" I'm warning you."   
  
The little girl ran off as the men sealed a tight circle around Trunks. The Saiyan took a fighting stance.   
  
The first man charged him with a board. He swung the board at Trunks' head, but the Saiyan blocked with his fore arm, smashing the weapon. Quickly Trunks brought his palm into the gut of the man, a move called the palm fist. He grabbed the man's shirt, spinning and throwing him on top of one of his buddies.   
  
A scavenger came behind him, grabbing him in a bear hug. Another began punching him in the stomach. Trunks back flipped over his captor, kicking the second man in his flip. The one who was holding stood amazed at his speed. Trunks gave him three strong punches in the back.   
  
One man sliced at him with his knife. Trunks caught the blade between two fingers, twisted his arm rapidly so the man twirled into the air and landed hard on the snow.   
  
A scavenger with a club ran at him. Trunks kicked snow into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. In a split second he kicked the club out of the man's hand, catching it and beating him over the head with it.   
  
Another rushed him, but Trunks threw the broken club at his legs so hard he fell flat on his face.   
  
Two men got on either side of the Saiyan. Trunks jumped backwards and landed, back down, on top of the man behind him. He leapt to his feet at the same time kicking the man in front.   
  
" Now get out of this town! Leave these poor people alone!" Trunks shouted. The group scrambled out of the city.   
  
He found a ragged looking bum trying to hot wire a truck. Trunks grabbed the back of the man's collar, slammed his head on the truck, and tossed him all the way out of town.   
  
Seven scavengers were fighting over a warm blanket. A beat up mid-thirties man was on the ground, watching them steal his blanket. Trunks jumped sideways, kicking one in the chest. He appeared to run sideways through the air kicking every single man. He landed on the ground as light as a feather. Seven bums fell to the street, all unconscious.   
  
" Thank you." The man said.   
  
" Are there any others in the town?"   
  
" Yeah. There's a whole bunch of them at the mall."   
  
" Thanks." Trunks zipped away.   
  
As the man had claimed, there were about fifteen to twenty scavengers, most at what had been the watch store, gathered at the mall. Trunks dispersed a small ki blast into the center of them, strong enough to knock them out. He picked each one up and threw them out of town. He searched the rest of the North capital, found no more scavengers, and left.   
  
Trunks stopped in a small village on the way to pick up a Christmas present for June. An idea struck him. He thought about it for a while, wondering if he was ready. He had been thinking it over for a long time and finally decided he would do it. He bought the gift and hid it in his trenchcoat.  
  
When he got back, he told June and Bulma about the fights and asked if there were any reports of the Androids.   
  
" Nope." Bulma replied to his question.   
  
" Well I'm going to train some more in preparation of their next attack." Trunks went into his room, slipping off his trench coat and carefully hiding his present. He changed into a wife beater and black pants.   
  
" Where are you going to train?" Bulma inquired.   
  
" Probably in the woods."   
  
" Can I come?" June asked. " I want to see what you do to train."   
  
" Maybe I could train you." Trunks suggested with a smile.  
  
June returned his smile. " Maybe..."   
  
" Just be careful." Bulma told them.   
  
They headed out into the woods, once again holding hands. All the leaves had fallen off the trees and snow covered almost every inch of the ground. June let out a relaxed sigh at the beautiful scenery.   
  
They came to a stop near a frozen stream.   
  
" This'll be good."   
  
" Show me what you do to train first." June said.  
  
" Alright. This will be a little loud, though."   
  
June nodded. Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, exploding in a shimmer of gold into Super Saiyan. His aura grew, the green flame around him getting louder. He stayed like that, gradually getting louder and stronger.   
  
He stopped after a couple minutes.   
  
" I check my current power." He told June. " Next I check my speed."   
  
He began zanzokening around the trees, getting faster and faster. He eventually became invisible to June's eyes. He got faster even after that.   
  
Suddenly he appeared right before her. She gasped and smiled.   
  
" Wow."   
  
" Now comes the real training." He removed a small capsule from his pocket. He clicked it and dropped it to the ground. With a puff of smoke a human-sized robot popped out of the capsule.   
  
" I built this myself. I call it the Fightron."   
  
" You spar with it?"   
  
" Yep. Watch."   
  
Trunks reached around its back and tapped a button. The robot sprang to life.   
  
Trunks took a sparring position along with the robot. Without warning they leapt into battle, punching and kicking rapidly.   
  
Trunks blocked every one of the bot's moves.   
  
" Stop." He ordered. The robot stopped. He flipped another switch on its back. " Level two fighting strength."   
  
They fought for a while, but Trunks seemed bored. He told it to stop again, flipped it to level three.   
  
" How high does it go?"   
  
" Level five. I've made it to level four."   
  
Robot and Saiyan battled for a bit until Trunks turned it to level four. Trunks appeared slightly challenged. Finally, he put it on level five.   
  
The Saiyan actually broke a sweat. He went into Super Saiyan after the robot started to get an advantage. In a couple minutes he had to switch the robot off before it was destroyed.   
  
" That's pretty much what I do. Want me to train you now?"   
  
" I dunno..."   
  
" C'mon, it'll be fun."   
  
" Okay." June agreed reluctantly.   
  
" I'll show you how to punch the best way first. Now, get into a fighting stance: one leg back, heel raised, legs about one shoulder length apart. That's right. Arms up guarding your body." Trunks stepped behind her. He took her right hand and said, " When you punch you want to twist your arm when it hits the target. That causes more damage. By the time you finish your punch, your fist should be twisted as far as it can go. Try it. Make sure you snap."   
  
She tested her punch on his abs, which felt like steel. " Good. I'll show you how to do a knife hand." The knife hand move could stun or kill any opponent if used correctly. He showed her how to do a couple blocks then moved onto the kicks.   
  
After the roundhouse kick, which was rather simple, he showed her the side kick.   
  
" This one is tricky because you can lose your balance real easy." Trunks demonstrated. " You try. Remember to turn your foot that stays on the ground."   
  
June tried the kick and did well. Trunks showed her some more moves and then offered to spar.   
  
" No way, you'll kill me! And that's not a joke!"   
  
" I'll go easy on you, I promise. You have to test your techniques sometime."   
  
" Fine."   
  
They both took a sparring stance.   
  
" Ready...go!"   
  
June was slow, but that was only expected for a beginner. She kicked at Trunks and he grabbed her leg. She unexpectedly tried to kick with the other foot. It didn't work out and they both fell to the ground, giggling. June had landed right on top Trunks. They paused after realizing that and stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds. They moved forward, taking one last look at eachother before kissing. Their arms and legs began to explore their bodies. The two stayed on the ground for sometime, exploring and kissing until they were both out of breath.   
  
They smiled, both with a loving look on their faces. Dusk had fallen.   
  
" We better go before Bulma gets worried." June finally said.   
  
" Yeah."   
  
They stood, noticing how cold it was without the heats of their bodies combined. Trunks turned the Fightron back into a capsule, placed it in his pocket.   
  
They began walking back to town. Trunks saw goosebumps on June's soft skin and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Inside him he ignited a small ki to keep them warm.   
  
They were quiet most of the way, admiring scenery, occasionally laying eyes on each other.   
  
Suddenly there was an explosion. A fireball shot into the sky off in the distance, right where the Capsule Corp. building was.   
  
" Oh no...Mother!" Trunks picked up June and rocketed off.   
  
A sickening warm feeling came over him. He tried to shake his nervousness away. He concentrated on the fact that the Androids probably did this and that he would have to fight them if they were still there.   
  
The entire city was on fire. Trunks saw two figures flying away towards the northeast. He ignored them and landed where the CC building used to be. He put down June, tears already coming to his eyes. Everything, everyone in the city was gone. All gone. It was all gone.   
  
He searched the remains of the building and found Bulma amongst a pile of concrete. Tears ran freely down his cheeks. He wasn't embarrassed to cry in front of June.   
  
He hugged Bulma's body, crying onto her shoulder, memories flooding back to him. She had nursed him back to health so many times. She had been so kind to him.   
  
" Mother....mother...." He threw his head back and screamed into the night, " MOTHER!!!" He rose to his feet and howled in rage, bursting into Super Saiyan. His cries echoed throughout the city.   
  
Trunks fell to his knees again, gasping for breath. " I will avenge you, mother. This is the last time the Androids will take a life. This is the last time they will destroy a city." With that vow, he carefully pulled the locket around her neck off, put it on and kissed it.   
  
June helped Trunks bury Bulma the next day at dawn. She cried onto his shoulder as he stared at Bulma's grave, hatred for the Androids flaming in his eyes. June let all of her tears out onto his bare arm as he smoothed her hair and gave her a gentle peck on the forehead, tears streaming out of his own eyes.   
  
Afterwards, Trunks found his blue trenchcoat and slipped it on, though it was a little burnt and torn. He found June's Christmas present unscathed, right where he had hidden it, and put it in his pocket. He searched for his sword and found it under some rubble, broken. His sword, his beautiful shiny sword was destroyed, shattered.   
  
" I'm going to track those monsters down and destroy them if its the last thing I do." He said to June. They started to walk northeast where the Androids had headed, taking only the clothes on their backs. A path of destruction was ahead: burned forests, leveled villages, and dead bodies. Trunks didn't fly for he needed to save his energy.   
  
June pointed to an abandoned hover car on the side of the road. " We should take that."  
  
" What if it belongs to someone else?"   
  
June was already to the car. She opened the door and gasped. A charred carcass fell out of the driver's side door.   
  
Trunks hopped in, using his master of technology to hot wire the car and start it up. June got in and they were off.   
  
Snow began to fall around mid-afternoon. The sky was a dreary gray, matching the couple's feelings. There was still no sign of the Androids. June and Trunks were quiet most of the time, mourning.   
  
Trunks wondered where one of the last cities in the northeast was. That would be where the Androids were headed. He thought, trying to picture a map in his head. He finally remembered. It was a major trading post that, if destroyed, would probably mean the collapse of that region. It was about two hours away. He put on the gas. He hoped they would make it.   
  
When Trunks saw the city in the distance, he began to speak to June.   
  
" Stay in the car. I don't want you to get hurt. If I happen to lose or I am injured, wait until the Androids leave to help me okay?"   
  
June nodded. " Don't get yourself killed, Trunks. Please."   
  
Darkness descended upon the city, bringing with it the cold. The night was occasionally lit up by explosions. Trunks wasn't going to let the Androids destroy this one.   
  
He stopped the car at the edge of town. He opened the door and started to get out but June grabbed him and kissed him.   
  
She looked into his eyes and murmured, " I love you."  
  
" I love you too. I promise I'll come back."   
  
Trunks didn't take his eyes off her as he got out and shut the door. He flew towards the explosions.   
  
The Androids were having fun individually blowing up every single over sized ornament on the city's gigantic Christmas tree. Below, people ran screaming as the debris of the ornaments crashed to the ground.   
  
Trunks rushed into battle, kicking 18 in the back. She was sent straight into the thick trunk of the fir tree. 17 rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, and attacked Trunks. He made conversation calmly while Trunks attempted to block his kicks and punches.   
  
" Why don't you just give up? You lose against us every time."   
  
" I am the only hope for the people in this world."   
  
" Only hope, eh? Well they don't have much hope do they?"   
  
Trunks became angrier and punched 17 right in the nose. He kneed him in the stomach and smashed his elbow down on the Android's back. 17 tumbled down to a branch and quickly recovered.   
  
By this time 18 had gained her senses. She punched Trunks across the face. Blood flew from his lips as he went right into 17's attack. 17 kicked him once in the gut and once in the face, bouncing him back to 18. 18 hit him with a barrage of punches in the upper body.   
  
Trunks broke away, flying higher up the tree. 17 and 18 gave chase, shooting ki blasts up at him. He dodged branches, ornaments, and ki blasts all at the same time until he landed on a branch. The Androids appeared a few seconds later.   
  
Thoughts of Bulma's death flooded into the Saiyan's mind. He gritted his teeth and hit 17 with many kicks.   
  
" You seem angrier than usual." 17 commented, blocking or dodging his kicks. " What's the matter? Getting frustrated?"   
  
" You crossed the line! First you kill innocent people, then my best friend and master, then my mother! I will not let you walk away from this!" Trunks yelled, speeding up.   
  
" Oh, that purple haired bitch was your mother back in that town?" 18 broke into the fight, side kicking Trunks off the branch and into a building.   
  
Trunks uncontrollably burst into Super Saiyan.   
  
" YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He charged the Androids. First, he kicked and punched 17 in the face, ending with a large ki blast. He back flipped and faced 18, zanzokening behind her and grabbing her hair.   
  
" How dare you call my mother a bitch!" He pulled her hair tight, spinning around in circles and letting go. 18 smashed into the rushing 17.   
  
They were mad now. Trunks had messed up 18's hair. They got on either side of the raging Saiyan in the blink of an eye.   
  
Trunks back kicked 18, falling forward with a hard punch. She grabbed his fist and twisted. His arm cracked and he let out a yelp of pain. He kicked her under the chin, sending her backwards. She still had a grip on his arm, though, and she landed on her feet, swinging him to the branch. Snow rustled off under his rough landing.   
  
17 came crashing down on Trunks' back with his elbow. The branch snapped, and while the Androids stayed hovering in the air, the stunned Saiyan plummeted ten stories down, each branch breaking under his weight. A cluster of heavy tree limbs with Trunks amidst them slammed down to the ground, jetting snow in clouds into the air.   
  
Trunks slowly rose from the pile of branches, still burning in Super Saiyan. His eyes, though blood was streaming into them, glimmered with pure, bitter hatred. He rocketed back up to the Androids, screaming with rage.   
  
A swift upper cut sent 17 into the limb above. 18 came for him and he kicked her away. 17 flew at him and he dodged the punch, grabbing the branch and swinging around. His new boots hit the male android squarely in the jaw. He let go, flew over to the trunk, pushed off of it and kicked 18 in the stomach.   
  
Trunks knew the Androids would be pissed. He flew above, hiding behind a huge ornament. Unknown to him, 17 followed. Suddenly, 17 gave the ornament a hard shove. Trapped behind the swinging object, he was crushed in between it and the trunk.   
  
The ornament swung away. Trunks got out of its path, spitting out blood. Before he could react, 18 kicked him in the back. He hurdled into 17's kick. For a few moments the Androids played soccer in the air with Trunks.   
  
Trunks managed to power up before 18 kicked him. She still got the kick off, yet he was prepared. He flipped over 17, snatching his arm and pulling it behind his back. Trunks had the Android in a temporary lock. He pulled as hard as he could on the arm, eventually pushing off the Android with his feet. With him came 17's arm.   
  
" You...you ripped off my arm!" 17 exclaimed in awe. He held the exposed socket, wires dripping with blood hanging out.   
  
Trunks flung himself at 17 and began beating him with his own arm. 17 was enraged. After taking a couple of good hits, he grabbed the arm and yanked it from Trunks' grip. He popped the Saiyan in the face with it, swinging it up under his chin.   
  
Trunks was tossed up through a branch and into an ornament, which shattered on his back. He fell back down to the two Androids.   
  
17 kneed Trunks in the stomach. The Saiyan bounced off his knee in which 18 took the time to kick him. 17 zanzokened behind him, kicking him in the base of the spine. 18 caught him, flipping him over her into the trunk.   
  
17 hovered over to him and turned him around. 18 joined 17 in a rapid attack of extra powerful punches. Trunks was pinned down to the trunk by the punches. 18 upper cut him, sending him up five branches.   
  
Trunks, amazingly, was still in Super Saiyan. He burst through the last branch, flying off into the night, only to begin a murderous descent. 18's fists broke his fall. She punched him over to 17, who swung him around and around, finally letting go so he launched into an adjacent building. He smashed through the wall, landing in a dark hallway, skidding and bouncing.   
  
Trunks stood up. His whole body ached. He saw the silhouettes of the Androids at the end of the hallway, waiting in front of the hole he'd made. He used up the last of his energy to create the ki for a Burning Attack. He shot the fireball and hit the unsuspecting 18. He collapsed to the ground.   
  
Seconds later 18 raced into the hallway and picked him up by the hair. She gazed at him angrily. He returned her gaze lazily, for he was half-conscious. She tossed him up and at that time 17 hit him with his disconnected arm like a baseball. 18 zanzokened behind his flying body and ignited a large ki blast into his back.   
  
17 side stepped out of the way and watched the fireball carry Trunks outside. It curved and twisted wildly, finally exploding high above the city. The youth's bruised, burnt, and broken body fell onto a roof top.   
  
By this time, Trunks' vision was fading. 17 came over and kicked him hard in the side. He heard his own ribs break in another place. 18 sauntered over and seductively sat on his chest, which caused more pain.   
  
" You just don't get it, do you?" She said. " You can't beat us. It's impossible. You're lucky we've let you survive so many times. The only reason for that is that you're the only slight challenge to us. But now, you're getting kind of annoying, so this is your last chance to give up or next time we'll kill you."   
  
Trunks could hardly make out 18. Everything was getting black fast. He couldn't even feel her weight on his chest anymore. He did feel the hard punch she gave him which cracked his skull on the concrete. His vision went completely black.   
  
****  
  
The room was entirely white. A TV was in the corner, showing coverage of the Androids' attack on some city. Next to his bed was a beautiful girl which he recognized as June. Her face was tear stained and worried. It broke his heart to see her pretty gray eyes so sad. There was a strange beeping noise next to him. He finally realized he was in a hospital.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes fully. He started to sit up and a wave of pain went through his entire body. June was there in a flash, gently pushing him back down to the bed.   
  
" Thank God you're alive." She said. " I was so worried, Trunks. They almost killed you."  
  
Memories of the fight came back to him piece by piece. " Where am I?" It hurt to talk.   
  
" You're in a village that the Androids passed over. I had to drive you all the way here after they destroyed the city we were in."   
  
Trunks had already broken his vow. He looked down shamefully.   
  
" You did your best to stop them, Trunks. You saved half of the city's population. They fled while you distracted those monsters. Just be glad you're alive." June stated.   
  
" Have I been out long?"   
  
" Four days. You should be able to leave in three days."   
  
" Have you been tracking the Androids?" Trunks inquired.   
  
" Yeah. It looks like they're heading for the coast. There's a city there that's a major trading post to the other continents. That's what everyone's guessing at least."   
  
" I'll be out in three days? That better be enough time."   
  
A doctor walked into the room. " Time for your daily check up." He checked everyone of Trunks' broken bones, which took about half an hour and gave him a dose of medicine which sped up the bone healing process. In the past it would've taken him months to heal, but with being Saiyan and with the technology of his time it only took a few days.   
  
After the doctor left, June sat down on the edge of his bed. " Don't ever get that close to dying again. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lost you." She chided. " I was really, really worried that you wouldn't make it."   
  
" I made a vow, and I'm going to keep it. If I die fulfilling it, then so be it."   
  
" How can you be so brave? How can you not fear death?" June asked.   
  
" I have to be."   
  
" Oh Trunks." June sighed.   
  
The next three days, June stayed beside his bed the whole time. Often Trunks couldn't sleep because of nightmares, so he just spent the night watching her sleep peacefully.   
  
****  
  
Trunks was finally out of the hospital gown and back into his ragged trenchcoat, black wife beater, and baggy black pants. The doctor made him keep the bandages around his ribs on.   
  
Trunks hobbled out to the car while June checked him out. He was still a little sore. He suddenly remembered his present for June was still in his trenchcoat pocket and he stuck his hand inside to see if it hadn't fallen out. Luckily, it was there with not a scratch on it. It was a miracle.   
  
He got into the car and started it up. June climbed in.   
  
" We want to keep heading northeast, right?" Trunks asked.   
  
" Yeah. We'd better stop at the gas station first."   
  
After refueling the car, they sped off down the road towards the coast.   
  
" So how many days do you think it'll take to get to this city on the coast?"   
  
" Two or three."   
  
Trunks let out a silent curse. He couldn't let this city fall. He wouldn't. He wouldn't break his vow again. This would have to be his last battle with the Androids.   
  
He considered leaving June back in the village where it was safe and going on his own which would be faster. But she would only refuse and he would have to give her his present sometime soon anyway.   
  
" We better hurry then."   
  
The hovercar sped through the snowy trail of destruction the Androids were leaving.   
  
As the day passed on, things began to lighten up. Trunks and June began to laugh and joke, trying to forget the horror of the past couple days. They were temporarily happy and in love again, how it had been just a few days ago at the mall.   
  
Night fell upon the land. At about two AM Trunks stopped the car.   
  
" I can't drive anymore." He said to apparently no one, as June was asleep. She looked so peaceful and pretty snuggled into the seat. He leaned over and put his arm around her. She smiled in her sleep. Trunks drifted off, laying next to June.   
  
The morning light coming over the few remaining trees woke him up. He started the car up and began driving again. June slept until about ten.   
  
" You hungry?" He asked her.   
  
" Kind of."   
  
Trunks remembered that he had bought a couple groceries at the gas station. He put the car in cruise control and started digging through the bag.   
  
" Trunks look out!!" June cried.   
  
Trunks looked up and saw a scraggly group of scavengers blocking the road. He slammed on the brakes, turning the car. It screeched to a halt inches in front of the leader of the band.   
  
" Everything past this line," the leader scratched a mark in the earth, " is our territory ya yuppies. Oh look! Your tire's crossed the line. You have to pay the toll. Get'em boys! YEEEHAAW!"   
  
They immediately surrounded the car, rocking it back and forth. One opened the door and yanked June out.   
  
" NO!" Trunks kicked the driver's side door open, knocking three scavengers flat on their backs. He rolled out of the car. He jumped clean over the roof, landing next to the two scavengers holding June.   
  
Three men attacked Trunks. One was approaching from the back, the others on either side. Without looking, Trunks kicked the one on his backside in the stomach so hard he flew fifteen feet back. The one on the right, carrying a baseball bat, swung at him. Trunks blocked, smashing the bat. The scavenger stared in disbelief at the broken weapon. Trunks punched him in the nose. The man on the left punched Trunks in the abs. There was a sickening crack and the man's hand was broken. The Saiyan grabbed the broken hand and twisted his arm around so fast the man did a flip and landed with a thud.   
  
" Let her go." He demanded.   
  
The two scavengers backed away, letting five more men come in to fight. A man holding a knife slashed at Trunks, but he took the man's arm and pulled it back so he stabbed himself in the throat. Another with a board slammed the board into Trunks' awaiting fore arm. The weapon harmlessly exploded. Trunks gave the man three rapid punches in the upper torso, whirling around and kicking another man in the face. A group of five more made a circle around him. A scavenger attacked and Trunks snatched his hair, spinning him into the four others in the circle.   
  
One man with a shotgun charged him. Trunks kicked the shotgun into the air, flipping over the man and catching the gun in mid-air. He fired a round into the man's back and broke the butt of the gun on another's face.   
  
Now only the leader and the two thugs holding his girlfriend stood in the way. Trunks sprinted for June, dodging the leader's punch. He did a flying side kick into one man holding June. No sooner had the first hit the ground did the other drop, unconscious by a blow from Trunks.   
  
" Thank y-" June broke in mid sentence and gasped. Trunks turned to see the leader firing a ki blast. Trunks pulled June to his chest and whipped around. The blast exploded on his back, saving June from harm.   
  
" I bet ya don't know that ya yuppie." The leader smirked.   
  
Trunks held his hand out and fired a beam into the leader's face.   
  
" Let's go." Trunks started to take June to the car. She pulled him back and kissed him on the lips, good and long.   
  
" I'll thank you better later on." She hinted with a seductive smile.   
  
They climbed into the car and hovered from the scene.   
  
" Now about breakfast." June took some food out of the grocery bag. She gave some to Trunks.   
  
" Know what," Trunks said between bites.   
  
" What?"   
  
" I just realized today is Christmas Eve."   
  
" We must've forgotten with all that's been going on."   
  
" Yeah."   
  
After breakfast they were quiet, both lost in deep thought. June gazed out the window and sighed. The once beautiful white forest had been transformed into a cold barren wasteland. She understood Trunks' anger for the Androids.   
  
Trunks' mind was focusing on the next day. His stomach churned with nervousness at the thought of giving June his special present. He knew she would like it, he just felt nervous about it for some reason. He figured it was all part of being in love.   
  
The sun was just beginning to set when the snow disappeared and Trunks started to smell the sea air. They were close. The road began to go upwards. At one point it turned, where if it would've gone straight it would've led off a cliff.   
  
" Stop." June said just as they turned. Trunks did as he was told, afterwards asking, " Why?"   
  
June got out of the hovercar. She walked over to the cliff and stared at the sun as it melted into the horizon, creating an array of colors across the sky.   
  
Trunks followed her over to the cliff's edge. A guard rail was all that stood between them and a two-hundred foot drop to the ground. Below there was a few hundred yards of forest which ended right at the beach. The city must've been farther down the beach, out of their view.   
  
" Isn't it pretty?" June asked Trunks. She took his hand.   
  
" Yeah." He was quickly lost in the explosion of colors in the sky.   
  
" I can't believe the Androids want to destroy all this." June said. " I can't believe they want to destroy this beauty. Can't they see what they're doing?"   
  
" I think they do. The Androids are ruthless. They killed their own maker."   
  
" I sometimes wish this had never happened to us. I wish that the Androids had never been built."   
  
" Me too. It can't be changed. Our only choice is to kill them now and save what's left." Trunks remembered the time machine Bulma had built so he could go back to save the future. It was a shame that it was ruined in the attack by the Androids, and that Son Gokou would never see him in the three years he promised he'd be back by. " I'm the only one who can do it. I'm the only person powerful enough to stop them. It's so hard to fight two at once. I wonder why I even bother, when I know that I'm going to be killed sooner or later."   
  
" Don't talk like that Trunks. I think you're very brave to fight one against two. And I don't think you'll be killed. Someday soon you'll defeat those monsters and become the hero of this world."   
  
" I'm no hero if all I do is run from them."   
  
" You don't run from them. Look at you now, you're chasing after them, not running. Besides, you'll always be my hero."   
  
June turned Trunks so that he was facing her. She rested her arms around the back of his neck. He put his hands on her hips. She leaned forward into a kiss.   
  
Trunks' lips met with hers. Her touch was so soft and gentle. He felt her warm tongue slip inside his mouth. His found its way in her mouth. Her hands roved his back and he slid his up and down her curving body.   
  
The sun dropped below the horizon, bringing on night, with them still kissing. Eventually, June pulled away and gave him the most adorable, sexy smile. Trunks lifted her off her feet and carried her to the hover car. He opened the car door and she pushed him into the passenger seat. He was quite surprised at this.  
  
June jumped onto his lap, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Trunks pulled a lever which made the seat recline. They fell back into the seat kissing and tearing each other's clothes off.   
  
****  
  
Trunks awoke the next morning, June's smooth, naked body curled around his. The trenchcoat was draped over them as a blanket. The night before had been the greatest night of his life. Never had he experienced something so beautiful.   
  
June fluttered her eyes open. She smiled and said tiredly, " Merry Christmas."   
  
" Merry Christmas." Trunks replied. He secretly dug into the pocket of his trenchcoat. " I have a present for you."   
  
" Oh really?" June asked excitedly, squeezing him with her legs.   
  
Trunks removed the small velvety black box from the pocket and gave it to her.   
  
June opened it and gasped. Her eyes became huge.   
  
" Oh Trunks!"   
  
In her hands was a diamond wedding ring. He didn't even have to ask the all important question. " I love it! I love you so much! I do, Trunks! I do!"   
  
June kissed Trunks. He only flushed.   
  
" Merry Christmas." Was all he could say. June rolled over on top of him and they made love again.  
  
Afterwards, they had breakfast and began to put their clothes on. June slipped on her ring before putting anything else on. In half an hour they hit the road again.   
  
Trunks and June didn't speak, they only flashed each other flirting looks. Both were breathless. Trunks smiled for the longest time. He was elated.   
  
The salty smell of sea air drifted into their nostrils. The road didn't go up much higher; after a while it went back down to the flat ground right along the beach.   
  
" There it is." Trunks pointed out to June the city. A fireball shot into the sky, blowing apart a building. " We better hurry."   
  
Trunks put the pedal to the metal. In almost no time they were inside the city. He parked the hover car in a secluded alley.   
  
" Please, please don't get hurt, Trunks."   
  
" Don't worry." Trunks said confidently, stroking his hand through her silky hair and kissing her on the forehead. He closed the door and walked away, leaving June alone and worried.   
  
  
" So far so good." 17 said to 18. He was still missing one arm. The hole had been patched up with duct tape.   
  
" That little brat hasn't bothered us yet." 18 declared. She spoke too late, for the second those words left her mouth, 17 was enveloped in a fireball.   
  
Cursing to herself, 18 searched the area. Where was he?   
  
17 was thoroughly annoyed. " When I find that punk I'll..."   
  
" You mean me?" Trunks said from behind. He punched 17 in the back many times then kicked him to the street. He didn't stop there. Trunks followed 17 down and fired a barrage of ki bolts at him. 18 hit him with a small yet powerful energy bullet.  
  
Trunks recovered quickly and punched 18. She blocked it. He punched with the other hand and she blocked that. He gave her a head butt and pushed away with his feet.   
  
17 stood and fired a ki blast. Trunks dodged and flew at him. 17 tried to punch, but Trunks grabbed his arm. He turned and flipped 17 over his shoulder.   
  
18 attacked Trunks with a vicious onslaught of rapid punches and kicks. He blocked some of them, yet some managed to hit him. 17 attacked his back. Trunks jumped into the air as both punched. They ended up punching each other.   
  
They gave him a cold stare and flew up to his level. Standing side by side, the Androids punched at him. He quickly zanzokened behind them and kicked each in the back.   
  
17 and 18 were barely stunned. They turned and fired one large ki blast. Trunks zanzokened out of its path and attacked them head on.   
  
Memories of his mother came back to him. Memories of the innocent dead people he'd seen came back to him. He screamed in rage and burst into Super Saiyan.   
  
Trunks backed the Androids into building and continued pounding them into the brick. 17 grabbed his arm and swung him towards the wall, but Trunks ran up it and flipped back to them, preparing to attack again.   
  
18 was gone. 17 and Trunks went into an untraceable series of punches, blocks, and kicks. Suddenly, 18 jumped into the fight. She kneed Trunks in the gut and 17 upper cut him.   
  
Trunks hurdled above the rooftops. He landed calmly on the roof of a skyscraper.   
  
The Androids flew up to him.   
  
18 was the first to emerge onto the roof. Trunks ran and jumped, legs straight out in front of him. His boots hit her in the stomach, sending her careening over the edge. The Saiyan fell on his back and rolled out of 17's elbow aimed for his head.   
  
He hopped to his feet. He side kicked 17 in the gut and whirled around to do a reverse roundhouse kick. 17 blocked the reversed kick and threw him to the ground. Trunks was up in a flash.   
  
He punched 17 in the face once, twice, three times. 17 blocked the fourth punch and kicked Trunks away. 18 appeared, did a palm fist into the Saiyan's back, sending him to the ground. Trunks rolled to his feet.   
  
17 did a flying side kick at Trunks. The Saiyan snatched his foot and threw him over him into 18. The Androids were now extremely pissed.   
  
18 rushed Trunks. He jumped backwards to another building. She gave chase and he jumped to another building. This went on for several minutes until 17 came in with a kick to the back of Trunks' head. Trunks slammed to the hard cement.   
  
He rose, wiping the blood off his lips. 18 fired a ki bolt at him. He leapt out of the way, shooting off his own. He landed on the very edge of the building and looked down. It was at least thirty stories to the docks.   
  
He looked up to see 17's foot. Trunks lost his balance and tumbled over the edge. He crashed to the pavement, making a large indention.   
  
" What a way to spend Christmas." He muttered to himself.   
  
17 and 18 were on either side of him before he knew it. Trunks rotated his legs around, tripping 18. He ran towards the docks.   
  
17 flew ahead and blocked Trunks' way. Trunks did a knife hand at 17's throat, but the Android caught it and crushed his hand. Trunks cried out in pain and kicked the Android until he let go.   
  
Trunks flew down the street. 18 tailed him, shooting off ki blasts. 17 joined her.   
  
Trunks dodged the ki blasts, firing some of his own. He turned down the street, away from the docks in attempt to lose them. They followed and he turned into an alley, not seeing the wall of crates in front of him. He glanced back and glanced forward to see a whole bunch of crates. He covered his face and broke through the wall, his Super Saiyan power turning the crates into splinters.   
  
Trunks came to the end of the alley, finding himself back at the docks. He gathered his courage and turned to face the Androids, sliding to a stop. He still had a little over half of his power left.  
  
17 attacked first. He charged Trunks with a ki ball building in his hand. He pressed the energy into the Saiyan's face, causing a small explosion. Trunks was tossed back a couple feet, landing on his back on a small dock.   
  
He stood and powered up. 17 rushed him. Trunks jumped onto a tiny fishing boat. 17 leapt off the dock onto the boat, making it sway.   
  
Trunks kicked #17 in the face and tried his reverse roundhouse kick again. This time it hit the Android, knocking him into the water. 17 pulled Trunks in with him.   
  
The freezing water made Trunks lose his breath immediately. He swam for the surface and took in a gulp of air before 17 yanked him down.   
  
They fought in what seemed like slow motion under water. Their once invisible punches, kicks, and blocks were now very clear. Trunks held the advantage, for he had two arms.   
  
He punched at 17's face, stopping inches before it. He opened his hand and ignited a ki blast. The Android rocketed backwards into one of the dock's supports. He smashed through it, causing the dock to half submerge.   
  
17 recovered and came back with a vengeance. He'd had enough of playing around with this kid. He bicycle kicked Trunks five times, a tough feat underwater. He punched him in the chest hard, to pump the air out. A few air bubbles escaped out of the teen's mouth. He zanzokened in a circle around him, firing powerful ki blasts.   
  
Trunks was running out of air. The energy balls exploded on every inch of his body, causing extreme pain. 17 swam over and kicked him clean out of the freezing water. He had three valuable seconds to take in as much air as possible before the Android knocked him back under.   
  
Trunks formulated a plan as he splashed into the ocean. He zanzokened out of sight the minute 17 followed him in. He reappeared long enough to fire a Burning Attack at 17. Before it could hit him, Trunks fired another from 17's right side and another from the left. He reappeared at the Android's back, holding him with one hand, the other pointed at his back.   
  
" This is for all the innocent people you've killed." Trunks said just as the three ki blasts exploded on 17. Trunks fired another medium sized blast for good measure and escaped the massive fireball.   
  
17 was dead. One down, one to go.   
  
Trunks rose to the surface, gasping for breath. Suddenly, 18 was strangling him with her legs. Her grip was tight, allowing no air whatsoever down his throat. He struggled desperately to get free.   
  
" I warned you, but you didn't listen. Now you'll have to pay the price." 18 started to twist so she could snap his neck slowly and painfully.   
  
Trunks punched her in the face three times. Her death vice loosened for a split second. He broke free from her dangerous legs and flew onto the dock. He heard one of the supports creak and groan. He ran off the dock right after 18 landed on it. It crumbled into the water with her still on it.   
  
She climbed out dripping wet. 18 gave him an angry look and charged.   
  
Trunks was finding 18 much more faster and stronger than 17. Blocking from her speedy attacks left his arms aching terribly. She seemed to have a pattern, though. He figured out the pattern and almost began blocking before she could get the hit off.   
  
Without warning 18 spun around and kicked him in the face. He hurdled through a building. She floated in calmly. He stood up, realizing he was in a refrigerator like warehouse used to store fish. Huge fish were hanging from the ceiling on meat hooks. It was a maze. Trunks made a run for it, hoping to lose 18 and sneak up on her. She chased after him. He made it to the end of the warehouse and turned, heading down another row created by the fish. He glanced back, saw that 18 was not following him anymore.   
  
A ki blast took out three fish on his right. 18 came out, elbowing him in the chin. He tumbled to the ground. The Android pinned him down with her foot, digging it into his throat. With the other foot she slammed down hard on his left arm. Her high heel broke the bone like a twig with a horrible crunch. Trunks tried to scream and couldn't. His throat would soon be crushed. 18 raised her leg and stamped down on his forearm, breaking that too. Still glaring at him, 18 ripped a fish off a meat hook. She mercilessly lifted him up by his neck and prepared to stab him in the face and leave him hanging.   
  
Trunks fought in vain. The hook pierced his left cheek. He felt the hot blood run down his face.   
  
"This is it", he thought. It's all over. I'll miss you June. Please don't be too sad."  
  
He tried one last time to break free, kicking her with both legs. Amazingly, she fell, releasing him. The hook sliced diagonally across the bridge of his nose, missing his left eye by a hair's width. He landed on the floor with a thud, taking this chance to run.   
  
He pumped his right arm for speed-his left arm was useless. He saw the door and kicked it open, sprinting out into the street. He wondered where he could hide temporarily.   
  
" Hey kid!" It was Android #17's unmistakable voice, followed by June's cry. Trunks turned to see 17 with June in a choke hold in his one arm.   
  
" June!" Trunks cried. " No!"   
  
17 was burnt and ragged. He smiled evilly.   
  
" H-how?" Was all Trunks could sputter.   
  
" You don't think I noticed this pretty girl dragging you to a hovercar back in that city? Me and 18 were just leaving when we saw some signs of life below. I spied and saw that it was you and her. So I figured if you were here now, then she would be too. I did a little searching and here she is."   
  
18 walked out of the warehouse and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.   
  
Trunks felt his anger reach a new level. He clenched his fists until blood ran down his palms, just as he had done when Gohan had died. He roared out in pure rage, the flames around him reaching a new size. He put his right arm back and shot off a humongous ki blast that leveled the warehouse and nearly vaporized 18.   
  
He raced for his love. In his anger he flung himself at 17. Everything seemed to slow down.   
  
The sound of a ki blast launching.   
  
Trunks tackling 17.   
  
June's painful cry.   
  
The ki blast penetrating her chest and going straight into Trunks.   
  
In a brief second all of Trunks' memories flashed across his eyes. Bulma, Gohan. June. He remembered the highlights of his pitiful existence, the last one being about the night before, and June. Her beautiful, curving body. The loving look she would get in her eyes before they kissed. All of this passed through his brain in a matter of milliseconds, yet it seemed like a million years to him.   
  
Trunks' and June's heartbeats stopped simultaneously. Before they died, they looked into each other's eyes, their faces filled with love.   
  
The unstoppable Androids #17 and #18 would, unfortunately, succeed in their goal of destroying the planet only a few years later. That is just to show that everything does not always go the way it is supposed to, and that the world isn't such a perfect, innocent place.   
  
~V   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
